


情深意怯-车3

by Natsuho



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 包养, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuho/pseuds/Natsuho
Summary: CP《情深意怯》第十二章末尾车
Relationships: 谭巍泽/鹿秋逸





	情深意怯-车3

两人一直以来吃完饭就没什么活动了，谭巍泽会看看经济频道或者处理工作上的事，鹿秋逸就做做家务或者闷在房间里，偶尔会陪谭巍泽坐会，只有到了睡觉的时间才会有交接。

但今天不一样，谭巍泽明天就要走了，他得把睡前活动提前一些，打算走之前把鹿秋逸干得死去活来的，一次性满足他。

“那么早？”鹿秋逸停下了擦花瓶的手，“才八点半呢，就想做了？”

“嗯，今晚想弄久一点。”谭巍泽脸不红心不跳的说。

“也就回几天，至于嘛，”鹿秋逸叹了口气，把抹布挂了起来，“行吧，我先洗个澡。”

“一起洗吧。”

鹿秋逸的脸刷一下就白了，一脸惊恐的看着谭巍泽。

“真的就只是洗澡，”谭巍泽解释道，“我不乱动手。”

“……真的吗？”鹿秋逸还是不太相信，“你要是在浴室里就开干，我真的会生气的。”

“真的真的，我发誓。”

两人一起进了浴室，谭巍泽先去调水温，鹿秋逸在一旁脱下了衣服，身上的衣服越少越不自在，明明眼前的这个人都摸遍自己全身了，可能是因为没在这个场景里这么干过吧。

“你过来看看，水温合不合……”谭巍泽转过头，看到脱得精光的鹿秋逸不禁挑了挑眉，“脱那么快？”

“嗯，”鹿秋逸不好意思的点点头，走过去探了探水温，“那么烫，你要煮了我呢？”

“烫吗？平时帮你清理就是用的这个水温啊。”

“那是我太累了懒得挑，”鹿秋逸翻了个白眼，“你这一缸水，我一下去就冒烟了。”

“那你弄吧，”谭巍泽把花洒塞到了鹿秋逸手里，“我搞不懂你。”

鹿秋逸接过花洒，微微弯腰去调热水器，手刚摸上阀门，屁股就被狠狠的揉捏了一下，他痛得倒吸一口凉气，毫不犹豫的转过身把花洒对准了谭巍泽的脸。

“咳……我错了，”谭巍泽被呛了一口水，“我不逗你了行了吧？”

“说好不动手动脚的……”鹿秋逸一边抱怨一边调水温。

直到水温调好，谭巍泽都没有再碰鹿秋逸，等他泡进了浴缸里，才走过去拧开花洒冲洗身体。

“……你不跟我一起泡吗？”鹿秋逸问。

“你不怕了？”谭巍泽挑了挑眉，“不怕我直接在这里上你？”

鹿秋逸斜了他一眼，在浴缸里洗自己的不说话了。

现在还没什么情绪波动，鹿秋逸挺意外的，可能是这个浴室已经很熟悉了，旁边又是天天躺在一起的熟人，所以没有感到排斥，要是在这里做起来……好像也不是不可以？

鹿秋逸摇了摇头，想把这个想法甩出脑外。

“还是很烫吗？”谭巍泽低头问，“你脸怎么那么红？”

鹿秋逸抬起头，对上了谭巍泽关切的眼神，心跳乱了几拍，赶紧捧了一捧水扑在自己脸上。

“难道是心里不舒服吗？那我洗快点出去吧。”

“不、不用，”鹿秋逸说话都磕磕巴巴的，“我没什么，就是不习惯。”

谭巍泽勾了勾嘴角，快速冲干净自己身上的泡沫，走到浴缸旁边居高临下的看着鹿秋逸，突然起了坏心思。

“你稍微起来一点。”

鹿秋逸一头雾水，但还是换了坐着的姿势。

“刚刚好啊，”谭巍泽笑了笑，手兜到鹿秋逸的脖子上，往前压了压，“舔硬它。”

鹿秋逸愣了几秒，反应过来谭巍泽说的是什么后，眼睛都瞪大了，抓着浴缸边的手用力到手指都在泛白。

“你、你怎么能这样……”鹿秋逸说话都有些飘，“不是说不会在这动我吗？”

“所以我是让你自己来啊，”谭巍泽轻笑了一下，“你来这也有一段时间了，怎么说也该试点别的吧，感觉每次都是我伺候你啊。”

鹿秋逸第一次那么近距离的看着谭巍泽的下-身，有点慌张和不知所措，但并不反感，他上手摸了摸，现在只是半-硬的状态，谭巍泽想让他刺激到全硬的，他回忆了以前看过的各种小片片和小黄文，咽了咽口水，微微张嘴，伸出舌头在前端轻舔了一下。

……嗯……还行，就是有点奇怪和害羞，也还好。

确定身体心理并不反感这种行为后，鹿秋逸身子又往前倾了点，头埋在了谭巍泽的小腹，舌头一路从根部舔到前端，又轻轻含住，感受到谭巍泽起了反应，竟然……还有那么一丝成就感？

鹿秋逸抬起头，眼巴巴的看着谭巍泽，那眼神像是在询问做得好不好，看到这个眼神谭巍泽的心像是被羽毛扫过一样，痒得要命，他忍不住抬手轻揉了鹿秋逸的脑袋。

“很好，含得再多点。”

得到了许可，鹿秋逸又埋下头，将他的分-身吞入更多，用舌头笨拙的挑逗着，说实话并不清楚做这种事的时候舌头该怎么用，但觉得动起来的话谭巍泽会更舒服。

“这种事你干过吗？”谭巍泽说话都有点喘，“还挺厉害啊。”

“没、没有……”鹿秋逸含着巨物嘟嘟囔囔的说。

“啧，那真是捡到宝贝了，”谭巍泽抽出分-身，“从浴缸里出来吧。”

鹿秋逸突然有了不好的预感，但还是很听话的出了浴缸，看到谭巍泽拿了置物架上的一个瓶子，挤出了里面粘稠的液体，反应过来他要干什么后，鹿秋逸后退了半步。

“……你要干嘛？”鹿秋逸声音发抖的问，“别……”

鹿秋逸话都没说完，谭巍泽就一把搂住了他的腰，死死钳住了他，另一只沾着润滑液的手抚上了他的臀缝，将两根手指缓缓推了进去。

“……唔！你答应我不会在这里做的，”鹿秋逸有些委屈，咬牙切齿的说，“你他妈、骗我。”

“抱歉啊，我反悔了，”谭巍泽愧疚的说，但手上的动作还是没停下来，“你的身体被开发得很好啊。”

“闭嘴……”

谭巍泽笑了笑，搂着鹿秋逸把他放到置物台上，让他把手撑在后面，身子微微往后仰，又抓着他的膝弯将他的腿抬起，私-处就这么毫不遮掩的暴露在了谭巍泽面前。

鹿秋逸感到特别羞耻，微微别过头，不敢看谭巍泽的脸，直到温热的硬物抵在了自己穴-口，他身子抖了一下。

“我要进去了。”

话音刚落，谭巍泽就往前倾身，将分-身缓缓推入鹿秋逸的身体里。

“……啊！”鹿秋逸紧咬着嘴唇，发出隐忍的哽咽，“我他妈跟你没完……呜……”

“别说脏话，这种时候你越骂我下手越狠，”谭巍泽轻轻拍了拍鹿秋逸的大腿，“腿缠到我腰上，我带你出去。”

鹿秋逸听话的缠上了谭巍泽的腰，随后感受到谭巍泽的双手一发力，自己被他抱了起来，这姿势让鹿秋逸不太有安全感，他搂着谭巍泽的脖子，双腿也缠得更紧了。

鹿秋逸不算轻，但在谭巍泽能承受的范围内，只不过这个抱着操的姿势很久没用了，难免折腾得鹿秋逸不舒服。

“疼……”鹿秋逸疼得咬了谭巍泽的肩膀一口，“你一动我就疼……”

“抱歉，再忍忍。”

谭巍泽一边抱着鹿秋逸一边走出浴室，每走一步都能听到鹿秋逸发出痛苦的呻-吟，谭巍泽听着挺心疼的，轻拍鹿秋逸的后背安抚着，慢慢的把他放到床上。

“身上还有水，”鹿秋逸挣扎了一下，“这样床单会湿的。”

“湿就湿吧，反正是你换床单又不是我换。”

话音刚落就被鹿秋逸蹬了一脚，谭巍泽像是报复一样狠狠地顶了一下，惹得鹿秋逸全身发颤，紧抓着床单不敢出声。

“怎么样？”谭巍泽得意的问。

“好疼啊……”鹿秋逸说话都带上了哭腔，“你停一下……啊啊……”

鹿秋逸话都没说完谭巍泽又动了身，虽然动作比刚刚轻柔了几分，但很明显鹿秋逸不太承受得住，整个人处于很混乱的状态，没办法像往常一样迎合谭巍泽的动作。

“不、不要……嗯……”

鹿秋逸眼角流出了泪水，可以说是哭着向谭巍泽求饶的，看得出来是真的很难受，看到他这样谭巍泽也不太好受，停下了下身的动作，俯下身子亲吻着他的唇。

鹿秋逸没有像往常一样迎合谭巍泽，而是咬紧牙关不让谭巍泽侵入，看来是真的生气了。

“对不起，”谭巍泽在他耳边轻声道歉，“我这次太过分了。”

鹿秋逸没回答，只是别过头，躲避谭巍泽的目光。

谭巍泽挺愧疚的，他轻轻亲吻鹿秋逸的脸颊，一路慢慢的亲吻到脖颈、锁骨，手轻柔的抚慰着胸前的凸起，鹿秋逸的身体才渐渐恢复了以前的状态。

得到鹿秋逸身体上的许可，谭巍泽才继续动起下身，动作比以往都要温柔很多，鹿秋逸把头转了回来，一脸茫然的看着谭巍泽，但眼神里还是留有几分恐惧。

看到鹿秋逸露出这样的神情，谭巍泽很愧疚，他并不喜欢这种被人害怕的感觉，更不想让鹿秋逸因为自己而感到痛苦，刚才就是玩脱了，事后被鹿秋逸怎么打骂都得受着吧。

“……你干嘛呢？”鹿秋逸用小腿轻轻蹭了一下谭巍泽，“今晚不是吃得挺饱吗，怎么现在使不出劲？”

“……操，”谭巍泽忍不住笑了，“你 刚刚不是喊疼吗？”

“像平时一样就好了，用不着……嗯、啊……对，就这样……”

谭巍泽刚进入状态，鹿秋逸就迎合了上来，都不用谭巍泽托着就自己弓着腰让谭巍泽更方便进入体内。

不得不说，两人在正常做的情况下，身体是非常契合的，好像都不用怎么交流，就自己找到了让对方舒服的方法。

“舒服吗？是不是很喜欢我这样弄你？”谭巍泽喘着粗气问。

“……嗯，特别喜欢，啊……”鹿秋逸说话都夹着娇喘，“巍、巍泽……”

谭巍泽是第一次在床上听到鹿秋逸喊自己的名字，情绪突然就被点燃了，好像身体里的哪个开关被打开了一样，动作也更为卖力，用行动回应着鹿秋逸。

身体达到了极限，鹿秋逸依靠本能地把腰抬起，让谭巍泽的分-身进入更深处，谭巍泽也很配合的往里一顶，那一刻鹿秋逸身体像是触电般抽搐了一下，那阵酥麻的快感冲上了头顶，精-液从前端喷射到小腹上，随着高-潮后的肉体反应起伏着。

这画面过分的性感了，谭巍泽即使已经发泄了也不愿离开，在鹿秋逸柔软的小-穴里缓缓动了几下，把精-液捅入最深处，才不情愿的离去。

“又射到里面了啊，要是不舒服还是清理一下吧……”

“不用，”鹿秋逸声音沙哑的说，“留在里面吧，你都要走了。”

“你这什么想法啊？”谭巍泽忍不住笑了，“我人走了，但那玩意留在你的体内能让你有个念想吗？”

“滚蛋，”鹿秋逸害羞的扭过头，“我……”

鹿秋逸话都没说话，谭巍泽就一把搂了过来，手在他的后背抚摸着，动作很轻，像是在安慰。

“刚刚很疼吧？”谭巍泽轻声说，“对不起。”

“……你现在对不起有毛用啊，”鹿秋逸叹了口气，“下次别这样了，好吗？”

“嗯，”谭巍泽轻轻拍打着鹿秋逸的后背，“睡吧，明天早点起，能多看我一会。”

“噫，真腻，”鹿秋逸抖了抖身子，“明天早上你想吃什么？”

“随便吧，丰盛点，毕竟我要走了，”谭巍泽在鹿秋逸额头亲了一下，“你做什么我都喜欢吃，说实话我家里的阿姨做饭比你的好吃多了，但一想到吃不到你做的我就难受，我现在都对你有依赖了。”

鹿秋逸愣了一下，没接话，把身子往谭巍泽怀里钻，感受着他胸口的起伏，瞬间就安心了不少，闭上眼睛进入了睡眠。


End file.
